Alana Grayson No Alana Clark
by Crazything24
Summary: The Grayson's took something else from Amanda her little sister Alana Clark. Well now Alana Grayson who know nothing of her being a Clark. I guess people were right, Porters have a thing for Clarks.


**When I was a little girl, my understanding of revenge was as simple as the Sunday school proverbs it hid behind. Neat little morality slogans, like "do unto others" and "two wrongs don't make a right". But two wrongs can never make a right, because two wrongs can never equal each other. For the truly wronged, real satisfaction can only be found in one of two places: absolute forgiveness... or mortal vindication. This is not a story about forgiveness.**

I started to pull Declan to our table "I feel like a jackass in this tux." He said in back of me. He was wearing a white tux. I mean everything was white on him. I pick the tux

"I think you look great." I try to make him feel better. I was a white strapless dress that had a diamond waist band.

Charlotte came over to us "Well, stop acting like one to my sister, and you'll stop feeling like one. Trust me. If your friends could see you now..."

"I'd probably get jumped." He snap at her

Charlotte glare at him "Mm." Charlotte grab two drinks from a waiter who pass by. She gave me one and turn to Declan "Hey, you really want out of that tux?" She grab my hand while I grab Declan pulling him.

Charlotte and me started to laugh when we went to the beach. We took off our dresses. Charlotte ran to the water while I waited for Declan. Declan throw me over his shoulder and throw me into the cold water. Declan was still in the shore "Come in Declan." I yell. He shakes his head. I went in the store and pull him into a kiss but a phone. I pull away from Declan and look toward where the sound came from. There was a guy with a hood one. Charlotte ran to us when she heard it too. Declan grab his coat and gave it to me.

Declan step forward "Yo." He started to walk forward when the guy didn't listen to him "Yo, 8 mile, private party here!"

**"**That creep better not be taking pictures." Charlotte said.

I nod my head "Mom will kill us.

"Hey! You got a problem?!" The guy runs away. Declan went over where the guy was. I look to my right and saw something on the floor. Charlotte ran to where Declan was. I was a gun.

**"**Alana." I ran to where Declan and Charlotte was. _"_Oh, my God." I was Danny

Charlotte and me ran to where everyone was at. Charlotte started to scream "Mom!" The guards started to run to us "My brother... Somebody come here!"

Mom and Dad and some other people came running to us

**"**Daniel!" Mom saw Declan over Danny body_"_Get away from my son!" Declan backs away_ "_Daniel! Daniel, please! No! Daniel!"

Dad hug Charlotte and me when he saw us crying

* * *

**FIVE MONTHS EARLIER**

Emily Thorne walks out onto the porch and sees their father's double infinity symbol still etched into their porch baluster. She looks out at the beach ramp and remembers herself as the young Amanda Clarke, running through the beach ramp and up onto their new summer house, bearing a bucketful of sand which she dumps onto the porch.

**FLASHBACK**

_**"**Dad?" Amanda said looking up from her pile of sand._

_David looks up from the grill "Hey, kiddo. You having fun exploring?"_

_"We really get to spend the whole summer here?" Amanda said excitedly_

_"And every summer after that. What do you think?" Davis started to walk to Amanda_

_"I think mom would've loved it." Amanda then turn to a 6 month odd Alana "And Alana will have a great time here too when she grows bigger to play."_

_David went to grab Alana from her play crib and went to knee down next to Amanda "Hey, you know how much I love you and Alana, Amanda?"_

_Amanda looks up to her dad and smile "Infinity?"_

_"Well, infinity..." He draws on the sand "times infinity."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

I heard Charlotte coming back home from the party she went to sneak out last night. I was suppose to go but I stay home. I went downstairs and heard Charlotte say to mom and dad "Ew. Get a room, you guys."

I pass Charlotte who was wearing her pink dress. I was wearing my normal dress. It was blue on the top and yellow on the bottom with a brown belt. "I think it's cute that old people show affection." I grab a bottle of water. Mom and dad turn to me with rise eyebrows. I roll my eyes "Ok young beautiful adults." Mom smile at this

Dad turn to Charlotte "Oh, I'm sorry, Charlie, I didn't see you sneaking in."

"Didn't see you sneaking out last night, either, Charlotte." Mom said drinking her tea

"I went over to Tracey's. Told you I was going before you went to bed." Charlotte explain

"No, you didn't." Mom said smiling.

"Mom, you're too young and too pretty to be this senile." I walk pass Charlotte to get to my room. I had my hand up and we high five each other. While we walk back upstairs together.

"I love your dress." Charlotte told me

"Yeah it was 50 dollars." I said to her when I enter my room

Charlotte follow me "Wow, that's the most expensive thing you ever bought."

I nod my head "I know." I went through my drawers to get my baby suit "We're going out to dinner with some friends right."

"Yup get ready." Charlotte stands up.

"Wait." I stop her. I was looking at our new neborier "Lydia Davis already have a renter. I'm going to check her out later."

"All right." Charlotte left my room

* * *

**AMANDA HOME**

Amanda was watching her father trial in her computer

"Federal prosecutors wrapped up their case for treason against disgraced hedge fund executive David Clarke." A picture of Lydia show "Taking the stand was Clarke's secretary, Lydia Davis, whose testimony supported the damning allegations made by Clarke's former boss, Conrad Grayson. Grayson's testimony detailed the scheme Clarke used to channel money to the terrorists responsible for the downing of Flight 197. All 246 Americans onboard that flight were killed." A reporter told.

**FLASHBACK**

_"What do you like better, dad, sea glass or starfish? Dad?" Amanda ask holding a sea glass and a starfish_

_"Starfish, definitely." _

_Amanda hands him a starfish__"Here you go." _

_"Thank you." Her father answer his ringing phone._

_Amanda stands up and went to Alana who was on a blanket on the floor laying there laughing at the faces Amanda was making._

_"Hey, do you mind going and looking after Alana and Sammy for me?" David told Amanda_

_"Sure." Amanda went to grab Sammy_

_Amanda started to tease Sammy who was barking at nothing "What's the matter, Sammy?"_

_"Whatcha doin'?" As she went to the door_

_Then someone appears at their door and grabs their dog, Sammy. A man came in with others_

_"Daddy! Ahh!" Amanda started to scream. Little Alana started to cry_

_David stands up "Whoa, whoa, what's going on?"_

_**"**Hands up so I can see 'em." The FBI man told David_

_"What's going on? You're making a mistake, you're making a mistake!" They knock Davis to the ground_

_"Don't, don't! Daddy! Don't, no!" Another FBI agent grabs her and lifts her off the ground, screaming and struggling. Another one went to little Alana who was crying taking them outside._

_David see's them taking his daughter's "Get your hands off my daughters! Amanda! Alana! Let them go! Amanda! Alana! Amanda!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Amanda looks back at the video where Lydia Davis is speaking "David Clarke had everyone fooled, including me. I'm just glad I can help put that monster away."

* * *

I wearing my purple baby suit looking at the mirror. Charlotte comes in and looks at herself in the mirror as well " Am I tan enough." She ask me

"I don't know." I keep looking at myself in the mirror "I'm having problems myself. We need mom"

We went to mom and dad room they weren't there so mom must be in the bathroom. Mom was putting on make up

"Do you think I'm tan enough for my first day on the beach or do I need another spray?" Charlotte twirl around.

Mom steps forward and look at our baby suit "What you need is another bathing suit."

"Compared to what the rest of my friends are wearing, this is practically a burka." Charlotte look at mom

"Unlike the rest of your friends, it's important to me that you don't end up on "page six" at one of Diddy's hot tub parties."

Charlotte looks out the window. I turn to mom "You look beautiful mom." She smile at me.

Charlotte grab my arm and pull me to the window "Danny's home!" I look out and notice him getting out of his car.

We let out a little scream and ran downstairs "Danny." We yell.

"Ah." Danny laughs when he see's us. He put his bags down and gave us a hug "How you two doing?

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you." Charlotte said when she let go

"She right. I can't stand Charlotte all year Danny." Charlotte hit my arm as Danny laugh at us. He notices the stuff people are taking out "So whats going on here a fire sale."

Charlotte roll her eyes "Charity stunt."

Mom walks down the stairs "Welcome home, Daniel."

"Hi, mom." Danny said.

Charlotte touches Danny arm "We're headed down to the beach."

"Okay." Danny said. I pull him in a hug then Charlotte and I left.

* * *

Alana enter the Stowaway Tavern follow by Charlotte and her two friends "It's not exactly." Charlotte explain to her friends if that's what you call them.

**"**Ooh." One of them said "Are we eating in here?" She ask Alana but she ignore her and sat down.

"Uh, yeah. I'm afraid so." The other one answer. Alana pull out her phone and check out her email.

**"**Ladies." Declan came. Alana didn't look up from her phone

"We'll take four rum and diets." Charlotte order

"Uh, gonna need to see ID's."

Charlotte did not expect that "Um, we left our ID's at the beach, but we have plenty of money."

**"**Yeah, sorry, I'm not interested in your money." Charlotte notice him glancing at Alana and smirk

"Are you interested in my sister phone number?" Alana look up and glare at Charlotte.

Declan just smile

* * *

**MEMORIAL DAY PARTY**

Mom began her speech "Good afternoon, everyone, and happy Memorial Day. I wanted the theme of today's party to signify a fresh start for all of us. As difficult as the last few years have been, they have been devastating on our charities. But now, as things are beginning to turn around, I'm looking forward to giving back, and I know that all of you are, too. So to start things off right, I'd like to announce the winner of the art auction, my dear friend... Lydia Davis...

Everyone clap for Lydia "Who won't be going home with the Manet this evening, but with the treasured Van Gogh that hangs in my living room. And in related news, Lydia has asked me to announce that the beach house she shared with her husband is officially on the market. I'm afraid this will be her final weekend in the Hamptons. So call your realtors, ladies and gentlemen, because this one's going to go fast. And, Lydia..."We all look at Lydia who pause and stare at mom "Wherever you end up, I hope that the Van Gogh is a constant reminder of the friendship we shared."

Emily looks at Victoria, who looks back at her, and she is reminded of the last time she had looked her in the eye as a child.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Get your hands off my daughters!" David Clark yell_

_"I want that kid outta here. Now! Give her to social services! The Grayson's ask to take the baby."_

_"Daddy!" Amanda yell screaming_

_"Amanda! Alana!"_

_"Settle down!" One of the FBI told David_

_"Where are you taking them?!"_

_"No! Daddy!" _

_"Amanda! No!" They took Amanda outside who was screaming_

_Victoria step forward and took the crying baby who stop crying when the baby saw Victoria. Amanda continues screaming as she looks back at the astonished faces of Conrad and Victoria Grayson who stand at their porch, watching the commotion that tore Amanda, Alana and their father apart._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Alana went up to the beach house where Emily Throne was staying at. Alana was holding some cookies she made for her new neighbor. Emily open the door "Hi."

Alana smile at her "Hi my name Alana. I just wanted to welcome here for you're stay."

"Thank you." Emily smile taking the cookies

"Nice meeting you Emily." Alana walk away to go back to her home

Emily smile fade away seeing her sister walk away to a family she believe is her's

* * *

David Clarke's letter: "My dear Amanda... If you're reading this, then two things have come to pass, I am finally able to provide you the life you were unjustly denied. And sadly, I won't be able to share that life with you or your sister. I hope these journals provide answers to the questions you've had all these years. I am not the man they say I am and I did not do the things they say I did. All I ask is that you promise to do the one thing that's been so hard for me to do... Forgive."

"But that was a promise I couldn't keep. When deception cuts this deep, someone has to pay. My father's chance to bring justice to the truly guilty was stolen from him. His only option was to forgive. I have others."

Amanda is scanning the contents of the infinity box again, reading through a journal. She takes out a picture of Grayson Global that included her father. She takes out a red marker and crosses out Lydia Davis's face.

* * *

"They say vengeance is a dish best served cold but sometimes it's as warm as a bowl of soup. My father died an innocent man, betrayed by the woman he loved."

Emily is on the beach ramp, holding her father's watch that seemed to have been a gift from Victoria that read 'David "Until Forever" Victoria'. She looks up and look out to the ocean

* * *

Victoria is watching her from her room's balcony. She contacts her head of security.

"Yes?"

"I want you to find out everything you can about a young woman named Emily Thorne." Victoria ask

"Emily Thorne?"

"That's right." As she keeps looking at Emily

**"When everything you love has been stolen from you, sometimes, all you have left is revenge. Like I said... This is not a story about forgiveness."**


End file.
